Amber Eyes
by lovefox717
Summary: I&YYH crossover! Inuyasha has become increasingly violent and kagome tries to escape by going to her cousins to get away from him! Not A One Shot! Kagome&Kurama pairing
1. Chapter 1

Amber Eyes

Chapter one

Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks as she curled into a cringing ball on the ground. Her cheek stung from where Inuyasha had hit her. There was going to be a bruise. He had left now. Gone back to the village. She slowly climbed to her feet from where he had left her at the edge of the forest.

' I have to get to the well!' Kagome thought to herself.

She slowly made her way towards the well as she gripped her side hoping her ribs werent broken. As she lowered herself over the side of the well she had one thought.

'Don't worry Shippo. I'll come for you. Your safe for now!'

* * *

The morning dawned bright and cheerful. Birds were chirping as Mrs. Higurashi followed the family's obese cat Buyo into the well shrine. Buyo complained loudly and Mrs. Higurashi looked down into the well.

"Oh my god Kagome!"

She pulled her daughters battered body up and out of the well as she called for help.

* * *

Kagome stared out the car window as her mother drove down the street. It had taken Kagome awhile to allay her mothers fears and to convince her that she just needed a break. Her mother was taking her to her cousins house. As they came to a stop outside of an apartment complex Kagome grabbed her bags climbed out and made her way up six flights of stairs. Out of breath and her side hurting terribly she dropped her bags, and with one hand clutched her bandaged side and with the other knocked on the door of her cousin that she hadnt seen in almost a year.

A young man exactly Kagome's own age with black hair and brown eyes opened the door.

"Kagome!" a big smile crossed his face until he realized she was hurt.

* * *

hey everyone this is the first chapter! I hope u enjoied it!read and review! I will try to reply and answer questions! love you guys! oh and you could help me with ideas for what could happen and I of course would give credit where it is due!

Kisses

koifox717


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(note: youko voice is in bold)

Kagome's Pov

* * *

Yusuke pulled me into the apartment. As he grabbed my bags he asked me what had happened.

"Oh it's nothing Yusuke-chan! I've just been sick lately and I got dizzy and fell down the shrine steps!" I replied quickly.

Yusuke looked like he didn't believe me, but thankfully he didn't push.

"I just needed a break." I used my fake smile reserved just for these occasions, when I'm trying to reassure someone.

* * *

A few hours later after Kagome's sudden arrival had worn off, Kagome was sitting in the living room sipping a cup of tea while her cousin had left in a flurry some time ago, claiming quite a few curse words, and that he'd forgot, and something about "Keiko was going to kill him!" It seemed as if she was left to her own devices. As she was about to pour her second cup of tea the doorbell rang. She rose from the floor to answer the door and a pair of deeply astonished emerald eyes greeted her.

"Hello? If you're looking for yusuke-chan, he went out a little while ago." Kagome informed the green-eyed boy.

* * *

Shuichi Pov

My breath caught as the door to Yusuke's apartment opened and a young woman greeted me. She had midnight black hair that complimented her enchanting blue eyes. She was beautiful, oh she had said something hadnt she!

" Excuse me miss but I passed Yusuke on the way here and he asked me to keep you company until he got back." He couldn't tell her that Yusuke had actually asked him to come and watch out for her because Yusuke had been worried about her. Yusuke hadn't, however explained his connection to this girl.

'Is Yusuke being unfaithful to Keiko?' Shuichi asked himself.

The ever-looming presence in his mind decided to make himself known at that moment.

**Yusuke couldn't be… he's not that good. It was a miracle that Keiko fell in love with him in the first place!**

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The girl named Kagome told me. She had a beautiful smile; … but she seemed sad. It was heartbreaking … and he had no idea why this girl he didn't even know was effecting him so much.

"Pardon me Higurashi-san for forgetting my manners. My name is Shuichi Minamino."

She had that smile on her face again. He tried to shake it off.

"Minamino-san would you like some tea?"

"Thank you. I would enjoy some very much." I responded

* * *

Normal Pov

As Shuichi sat down on the couch in Yusuke's apartment. Kagome sat the kettle of water on the stove and pulled a box of tea down that she had found earlier. She opened the box only to find that all of the tea was gone now.

"Minamino-san do you mind waiting while I run down to the store for some tea?"

"Are you sure that you wouldn't like me to come with you Higurashi-san?"

" I'll be fine on my own thanks. I'll be back in a few minutes!" Kagome called behind her as she rushed out the door.

Shuichi waited before getting up and following her out the door.

* * *

Kagome Pov

I sighed as I waited while the clerk handed me change. I found my thoughts drifting back to Minamino-san.

'I cant believe this! Why do I keep thinking about someone I don't even know … I've never done this before! Not even …when I first met Inuyasha.'

I walked down the street heading back towards Yusuke's. It was starting to get dark. Her footsteps echoed as she walked, and she was so deep in thought she didn't even notice the person in the shadowed ally way until he pulled her in.

* * *

Shuichi Pov

I was just exiting the apartment to follow Higurashi-san when Yusuke showed up and greeted me. I silenced him and bid him to follow me.

"Higurashi-san just left to get some more tea, so I was keeping an eye on her like you asked , Yusuke."

"There's Kagome-chan over there." He pointed her out farther up the street.

I felt a sort of twinge that I couldn't describe as I tried to search Yusuke's face for a source of the familiarity with wich they they refered to one another. As she entered the store Yusuke and I hung back and continued following her when she exited. She turned a corner ahead of us … a minute later I heard a soft gasp.

* * *

Kagome Pov

I tried to scream but my mouth was covered and all that came out was a muffled gasp. Fear assailed me and I was spun around so that I would see my assailant and I looked up into fiery red demon eyes.

* * *

End of chapter I hope ya'll like it! Review please! I cant continue if I think my story is no good!

Kisses

koifox


	3. Chapter 3

this chapter is dedicated to bloodcherry.

Chapter 3

"Inuyasha!...what are you doing here?...someone might see you!" I told him asI tried to act nonchalent.

"Where have you been?" he ground out as he tightened his hand around my wrist,andI tried not to wince.

* * *

"Please let me go Inuyasha! I'm sorry! Please...!" tears welled up in Kagome's eyes and ran down her cheeks. He pulled her towards him and crushed her against his chest.

"You force me to do these things to you Kagome!" He whispered harshly in her ear. A shudder ran down Kagome's spine. Neither realized that two spirit detectives had just seen.

* * *

Shuichi

When we had turned the corner we had seen Higurashi-san...and a demon.

'... thats impossible! How would she have come to be involved with this demon', but by the way they conversed it was obvious that they knew each other.

The smell of her fear was so tangible and heavy that i could taste it in my mouth. The demon crushed her to him and whispered somthing in her ear. The rage i was suddenly feeling was unlike anything i had ever felt before, and the presence named youko was merging with me and our every thought was the same. Protect Kagome!

"Reigun." The shot forced them apart and briefly lit up the now darkening ally enough for them to see the pair of ears sitting atop the demon's head.

Suddenly a transformation began to take place in front of us. What once was silver hair and golden orbs had turned into black hair and brown eyes. Looking up into the sky it dawned on me what we were looking at was a hanyou. Said Hanyou muttered curses under his breath and fled.

If the angry expression on Yusuke's face was any judge than miss Kagome was going to be answering quite a few questions.

* * *

ok yes i know short i am so sorry but its late and i just made that chapter up and well please review anyways! 3 please! i oves you all! i like to reply to all of my reviews personally! as in sending a return message! comment question or even suggestions all are welcome! 


End file.
